Ice age: Nali's Destiny
by Kitty saber45
Summary: Nali the son of Diego and Shira was living a great life. But when A destiny is made, Tears are shed, visions are shown, this little guy has to save every thing he ever cared about, will he make it out? Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just thought I would make another Ice age story. So hope you enjoy, (and yes there will be some Dira in this) This is a sequel to my last Dira story.**

**Ice age: Nali's destiny**

**chapter one: A dream.**

* * *

"Honey where home!" Said diego, walking in with a big Deer.

"Oh great," Said shira nuzzling Diego. "So how did the training go?"

"It went great! I even caught my first mouse!" Said Nali.

"We'll great to see your doing great," smiled Shira. "Uh... Honey Can you come out I need to tell you something." Said shira.

"Ooh is it about hunting?" Asked Nali, jumping In front of Shira.

(Chuckles) "Slow down soldier, it's mommy and daddy talk," Said shira.

"Oh... I thought it would be about cool stuff," Said Nali.

"Don't worry, your daddy has agreed to go hunting with you again!" Said Shira.

"Awesome!"

The Saber couple walked out side.

"Cute little guy isn't he?" Said shira, Diego nodded.

"So what did you want to ask me anyway?" Asked Diego.

"We'll when I was pregnant... I was wanting more than one- cub." Said shira.

"So what are you saying?" Asked diego.

"I'm saying I want more cubs diego," Said shira, looking into his emerald green eyes.

Diegos eyes went round.

"Really? That's great!... Nali can have a sister or brother!" Said diego.

"So your ok with it?" Asked shira.

"Sure! You know my brothers hated me, I never knew what it was to have a brother or sister." Said diego.

"Thanks diego, I Love you," Said Shira, She nuzzled him and a light pur came from both of them.

"Eww! Daddy, Mommy! That's gross!" Said Nali.

"I thought we told you to stay in the cave, hmm?" Said Diego playfully. "Now I guess you have to pay the price," Diego pounced on Nali. They both rolled around in the dirt playfully fighting. Diego let Nali win, he was pinned down by Nali.

"Gotcha dad! One day I'm going to be as strong as you!" Said Nali, still laughing.

"You know when me and your father met, we used to fight like that... Mommy it went something- something like this." Shira pounced on Diego pinning him down, but diego eventually pushed her up with his legs and pinned her down.

"Not anymore," Said Diego.

(Laughing) "Mommy almost gotcha dad!" His stomach growls. "Hey aren't we going to eat?"

"Yeah, that deer put up a struggle to live, let's not let it go to waist" Said Diego.

They ripped into That deer, only a pile of bones lay on the ground.

"Hey It's girls night, and diego it's your "Man night" Are we going to go?" Asked Shira.

"Oh yeah, I'll take Nali with me. I think it's time you join the man cave." Said Diego.

"Ah but dad! All you talk about is Shir..." Nali started.

"We'll it's time to go! Bye honey, come on Son!" Diego interrupted.

"Come back at sun down!" Said Shira, Still blushing from what Nali said and Diego. She Started walking to her Girls night.

* * *

At the Mans night out.

"Hey Diego, oh and you brought Nali," Said Manny.

"I thought it was time, you know he joins the man cave." Said diego.

"Where's Sid anyway I have been looking for him but... You know how he is." Said Manny.

"No, i bet he is doing some stupid Sid stuff." Said Diego.

Sid Started Skipping to where they where. "He guys, what we going to do today!"

"Showed up on time? That's something new." Said Manny.

"Hey I get here on time every single, man night." argued Sid.

"Man night for you? It's more like wimp night to you," Said Diego smiling.

"Diego, you really need a doctor," Said Sid. "Your just so mean to me,"

"I did, She said I have been annoyed to much by a certain Sloth." Said Diego.

"Hmm I wonder who..."

"It's you! Do you see any other Sloths around here!" Said Diego kinda getting annoyed.

"Guys stop fighting!" Yelled Nali.

They all shut up.

"Alright then, So let's get to talking shall we?" Asked Manny.

* * *

Girls night out.

"So Shira, how's the family going?" Asked Ellie.

"There great! Diego is a loving Mate, father, and he is really loyal to me. Nali is just the cutest little guy, I just couldn't ask for more." Said Shira.

"Is there anything new going on? Something your adding to the family." Asked Peaches.

"Actually... Yes there has. Me and Diego are planning on having more cubs, We really want Nali to have a sister or brother and now is the chance." Said Shira.

"Really? That's great! I think that's a great idea," Said Ellie, Shira nodded in reply.

"Peaches How are you and Louis Doing?" Asked Shira.

"Where doing great too, he is a loyal friend, and he is finally starting to get tougher." Answered Peaches.

"Oh wow sun down already! I got to go home, me and Diego got to put Nali to sleep." Said Shira.

"OK bye," Said Ellie.

* * *

At the cave.

"Good Night sweet heart," Said Shira.

"Night Mom," Said Nali drifting into sleep.

(The Dream)

_In the distance Nali can See fire, it changes too a battle of sabers fighting, it changes a third time, now he can see two sabers, One with three cubs in its grasp, He can see Manny, peaches, Ellie and everyone he knew in a cave shivering with fear, He see's His father and mother Fighting to keep them safe blood dripping Down their sides, lastly he can see himself, leading a group of sabers too fight to protect everything he ever cared about, but he can see the same saber with the cubs in the cave too he wanted to find out who she was, but he woke up._

(End of dream)

"Mommy, daddy!" Nali Said screaming, and jumping on Shira.

(Laughs) "What Son, did you have a nightmare," Asked Diego.

"Yes!... I'm scared," Said Nali.

"Remember that Dreams, they don't really happen. But visions is what happens in the future, and visions are mostly always good ones, not nightmares. There is nothing to worry about, where here for you." Said Shira.

"Thanks Mommy, I love you guys." Said Nali, now laying on both of them.

"We love you too,"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, there will be, war, romance, and adventure coming up so hang on. Any ways have a great summer or Winter depending where you are :D**


	2. A new family member

**Authors note: Here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly Don't own Shira and Diego or Ice age, that's all "Blue Sky" Studios. *Starts crying***

**Ice age: Nali's Destiny.**

**Chapter two: New family members.**

* * *

Years later.

"Keep breathing Honey," Said Diego. "Your doing great."

"After all this, just think brothers, Sisters for Nali!" Said Ellie.

There Was screaming, and Nali got a earful of it.

"Oh my gosh," Said Nali, he put His head in a bush. "When is it going to end,"

"I feel ya, but after this you will have brothers and sisters you can play with, I wonder what it will be like," Said a female saber, she became Nali's best friend a few weeks ago.

"I know Britney, but right now it's just So annoying. I have you as a friend, besides little brothers and sisters can get annoying sometimes." Said Nali.

"and how are you supposed to know?..." Asked Britney raising a eyebrow. "There not even born yet, smarty pants."

"My mom told me," Said Nali. "And don't call me names!"

He pounced on her, they started Play fighting. But then they heard several little crys.

"Come in and Meet your four little siblings Nali!" Echoed a voice from the back of the cave.

They both got up and started walking to the back. When they got there they saw Shira laying down, then they looked down and saw four little sabers Stuck to their mommas stomach.

"Aww," Sounded from Britney.

Nali Paused, then he walked up to the cubs. "I promise I will be the best brother ever," Whispered Nali.

* * *

Five years later.

"Come on Nali, We are going to miss it!" Said Jacob, Nali's little brother, the runt of the family, he looks just like his Mother.

"Yeah stop smooching your girl Friend over there, and start running!" Said Cala, The feisty little female, she was the only girl in the whole family.

"Alright guys! I'm coming," Said Nali now all grown up. "See you later Britney."

"Bye Nali! Have fun!" Said Britney, She sighed.

"Alright There he is!" Said Luke, the second oldest of the five.

They all laugh.

"Guys this isn't funny," Said Sid. They dressed him up in leaves for a dress, and colorful paints for lips stick.

(Laughs too) "Sid got himself in a pickle didn't he," Said Diego walking up with Shira.

"Oh hey dad, hey mom," Said Nali. "You guys got a bunch of trouble makers here." Laughs Nali.

(Laughs) "But they make up for it, hey kids!" Said Shira, all four of them looked back at her. "Give poor Sid a break, this Is the 53rd time you have tricked him all month, I expect him to be cleaned in a hour."

"Alright then, Sid get to cleaning," Said Luke leading the four cubs to the cave.

"Wait there, I want all of you to clean him," Said Shira.

They all moaned, "But why mom!... We just want to have some fun!" Said Cala.

"Dont worry I'll help you," Said Nali.

"Oh, uh Nali, we have to talk to you," Said Diego.

"Um... Ok," Said Nali, walking towards Diego and Shira.

They started walking towards the cave.

"Diego, you know how I told you we where the only Sabers alive," Said Diego.

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked Nali.

"We'll, when manny went out looking for berries, he saw... More sabers. But these sabers where not friendly, they ran after him luckily manny got away but is now getting nursed by Ellie. These sabers are out looking for him, looking out for all of us. So what I'm saying is when you are out with your brothers and sister I expect you to protect them." Said Diego.

"Sure no big deal, by I'm going to see Britney," Said Nali walking away.

"Wait Nali there is one more thing, When Britney was at girls night she said something... Something huge," Said Shira.

"Son your growing up, it's time to... Grow up... Discover new things in life," Said Diego.

"Britney... She's In love with you, she's in heat and wants cubs Nali," Said Shira Looking into Nali's Eyes.

"She... She loves me?" Asked Nali.

"I hope this doesn't suprise you Nali, or hurt you." Said a voice behind Nali.

"Well leave you two some space," Said Diego.

"Is that true Britney? You love me?" Asked Nali finally turning around.

"Yes, I couldn't do it myself, I was scared you would run away but your still here, and I had to let you know," Said Britney.

"And you want cubs?" Asked Nali.

"The instinct kinda kicks in, it's hard to break out, but... We can break out of it together." Said Britney.

Nali's head was down, his eyes closed. (Sighs) "I- I love you too," Said Nali.

"But you don't know... If i want cubs now," Britney finished.

"How did you know? Are you going to try to change my mind," Asked Nali.

"Just think, of the little faces, little cubs, being a father is hard work But brings joy." Said Britney.

A tear Dropped from Nali's cheak.

"But- I dont know if I'm ready, what if things go wrong! They hate me, they don't love me!" Said Nali, Flashes of the pictures from the dream he had so long ago, he starts to wonder.

Every word She says is another flash from the dream. "They will love you Nali," Said Britney nuzzling Nali. "Just think are own Cave, three little cubs... Lovely, cute, fun little cubs like when you where young."

Nali's mind was going crazy asking questions like: 'Was she the... No, never dad said, But who else!' He screamed at himself in his Head. 'But she has to be' Quikly the full image of the war, the family trapped inside the cage, the cubs, and... He figured it out, it was Britney.

Nali's eyes shot open.

"You... Your the one who was in my dream," Said Nali.

"What are you talking about," Asked Britney.

"Will- Will you be my mate?!" Asked Nali.

"Yes! I love you Nali!" Said Britney, now on top of Nali.

"I love you too," Said Nali.

* * *

**Whew... I don't know about you but I need a break. I promise next time I poste something it will be a PoXTigress one-Shot, and I am getting help on it from a really good friend of mine, Tigerboy 101. Check him out, just go to my profile, click favorite authors and you will see him there.**


End file.
